Guinness World Records
Red and the guys try to find creative ways to get into the Guinness Book of World Records. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 4; The Red Green Show – 1999 Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: You know, people wonder how we develop the ideas. We have writers around the table, but it takes an unusual kind of writer to write for this show, because you have to have some kind of mechanical sense or engineering background. A brain doesn't hurt, either. And for this handyman tip in the show, the snow blocker thing, somebody had the idea that, you know, the snowplow goes by, puts snow back in your driveway, you had to have some way of– some device that would block the snowplow from putting snow in your driveway. So anyway, we all thought it was a good idea. But, uh, it was like a high level meeting at NASA, the bunch of us trying to figure out how could this mechanically work {moves one hand in a horizontal motion to his left} when you've got something going this way {flips his other hand} and try to make something go that way. And we made little models and drew pictures and everything. About an hour later, somebody wrote it up, and I was convinced that, okay, it'll work, and we shot it. {puts his hands on his head} And then I saw it, and you're gonna see it in this show, and it's... I'm still not sure that that works anywhere, even in a person's imagination. But... Doesn't matter, we did another show after it anyway. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red reveals that, according to the paper, the Guinness World Records people are in town, and the lodge members all try their own ways of getting into the record books. Dalton's planned record is balancing a plate on top of a toilet plunger on top of his head (he later adds a bird's nest to the plate), while Winston's plan is to consume the most consecutive cups of coffee ever recorded in the history of coffee drinking. Red ponders some ways of entering the record books himself, but has no luck. Mike's record is apparently the number of repeated hits on the head by a fish. Meanwhile, Winston's coffee consumption soon causes him to get quite hyper from the caffeine and he starts speaking very quickly. As it turns out, however, the Guinness people was actually the beer people. They were planning to put a brewery in the area, but backed out when they saw the lodge members doing their stunts. Winston finally lays off the coffee, but still feels the effects of the caffeine, even at the lodge meeting. Opening Scene: Red shows an interesting way of preventing the snowplow from blocking your driveway with snow. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Edgar tries to guess the word "game" to win a coupon for a week of old-fashioned fun at Camp Wedgie. Harold at the Office: A headhunter tries to lure Harold away to another company. Handyman Corner: Red makes a backyard swing out of an old car seat and a pulley system. Midlife: The concept of "don't get mad, get even". Talking Animals: Ed brings in a weasel that bites his thumb. Adventures: Red, Dalton and Mike all try to break a table lamp. Life and Times: Brainy Clogfield, who joined the circus as a three-legged clown and later converted a mansion into an amusement attraction, which included an exhibit on the human reproduction system. Fun Facts Explanations *"APB" stands for "All-Points Bulletin", which is a general broadcast issued among law enforcement agencies. Goofs *When Ed puts the weasel back in the cage, he slams the lid shut on his hand, but in the next shot with both him and Red, the lid is open again. Inside References *During the Adventure, the men make a giant slingshot, which Red calls "nuclear". He and Bill did the same thing in Gun Powder Shakes. Real-World References *The two "Guinness" companies mentioned in this episode are the Guinness World Records and St. James's Gate Brewery, the makers of Guinness Draught. *Hap claims to have performed in the Ringling Bros. Circus.